Peeta's Capture
by WaitCait705
Summary: A short look at Peeta's time in the Capitol from his point of view. OneShot unless you want me to write more.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I love the Hunger Games. I wrote this in school two days ago. It takes place during Mockingjay. It's A little bit of Peeta's capture. I may write more, depending on if people want more. Enjoy and tell me what you think :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games or peeta Mellark. **

* * *

><p><em>Peeta's Capture<em>

I sit, strapped down to the wooden chair. I stare ahead stonily, all of the emotion void from my face. I can't let them win. I can't let them break me.

"Do you want to use the tracker jacker venom?" a voice in the hall asks. I pull at my restraints.

"No, he may know important information." Snow's voice catches my attention.

"He doesn't and he wouldn't give the girl up even if he did." There is silence.

"Fine. Just a little bit then. We'll see if that makes him crack." The sound of loud footsteps started to get closer.

A burly Peace Keeper walks in with a syringe. Two Peace Keepers are behind him. I stay motionless despite my fear. Did they say tracker jacker venom?

The Peace Keepers pin me down. My fear grows as the syringe gets closer. I stay frozen. The venom is injected into my veins and my body convulses as the poison spreads through my body. The Peace Keepers leave, but not without a parting message.

"Maybe now you'll talk."

My body shakes involuntarily. Sweat breaks across my face. I grit my teeth, using all of my willpower to stay silent. I fail. An agonizing scream rips from my throat. Distorted thoughts swirl in my head. I thrash in the restraints. More gut wrenching screams tear from my throat. The cuffs around my wrists and ankles rub the skin raw, but the physical pain is nothing compared to the hell in my mind. I scream, even when my throat begins to burn. Sobs wrack my body and cause me to choke on my screams.

"Screaming makes it worse," I heard Johanna say.

I try to control my convulsions but my whole body trembles spasmodically.

The room begins to tilt and change color. I fight to think of happy thoughts, thoughts of Katniss. Of her kisses, her embrace, her small body tangled in mine while we sleep, her heartbeat, her head on my chest. I think back to when we were both safe, but more importantly, when we were together. This just makes everything worse. My mind spins, disorienting me. I can't figure out what's real and what isn't anymore.

Hours later, I lie lifeless on the floor. Before I can move, a group of Peace Keepers walk in, or at least I think they do. When the first blow comes, I realize it's not imagined. I cry out in pain. The shackles open and I feel myself being dragged down the hall. I'm dead weight in their grip, a limp bag of bones.

They throw me into a cement room. My body hitting the floor causes a ripple of sickening pain to flood through me. I vomit.

Before I can get a second to recover, I'm picked up and dragged again. I don't realize I'm being dunked into water until my head goes under. A few second pass before I'm yanked back up, sputtering. I cough for air as they strap me back into a chair. The Peace Keepers leave and I slump in my seat. Too soon, Snow walks in. I tense.

"Are you finally ready to answer my questions?" Snow asks. I stay silent. "Who's working for the rebels? What do you know?"

"I told you I don't know anything. Neither does Katniss," I growl.

"Katniss was lying Peeta. She's the head of this organization. She could've saved you if she wanted to, but you're disposable to her."

"Katniss wouldn't lie to me," I reply confidently. "I don't know anything."

Snow starts to grow frustrated. He clenches his fists before turning to me with a sadistic smirk. He flips a switch and electric currents zip through my body. An animalistic cry vibrates through my entire body as I writhe in agony.

"I don't know anything!" I choke. It comes out as a strangled scream. My body shutters violently before I black out.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think? It didn't take me much time to write this and it might not be perfect, or even good, but I had a really good time writing it. So leave your opinions in a review :) <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: So I wrote this a while ago, but I finally decided to put it up. This may be the end or I may do some more random chapters of him being held captive. This isn't going to be in chronological order (sorry!). Just whatever order I write these chapters in. So enjoy. This is in Gale's POV**

* * *

><p><em>Peeta's Retrieval (Gale's POV)<em>

We walked stealthily and forcefully into the capitol building. This is the riskiest mission I've ever been on. Breaking into the Capitol, rescuing one of the most valuable prisoners, and getting out alive. I am risking my life. If the capitol catches me, I'll be subjected to torture, just as much as Peeta. So why am I doing this? Risking everything to save him? Risking my life, my future, the hope of ever seeing my loved ones again? Because Katniss needs him. She loves him. He is the only way to save the rebellion. We must destroy the capitol and, I hate to say it, we need Peeta to do that.

Boggs and I reached the basement. There are 2 guards: one at the bottom of the stair, one at the door around the corner. I nod at Boggs, pulling out my arrow from my sheath. I string it silently and send it into the neck of the guard by the door. He falls dead. I shoot Boggs a cocky smile. The guard at the bottom of the stairs turns and Boggs kills him before he has time to see his dead friend. Boggs nods at me and we both make our way down the hall, watching each other's backs. Beetee deactivated all the security cameras, so we're safe.

We reach the solid wooden door at the end of the hall. I ram myself into it and the lock snaps. I push through cautiously, unsure of what I'll find.

The room is dark, with only a small light bulb hanging from the ceiling. The cold cement floor is slightly wet. It seems to be water, until I realize it's red. Blood. I move across the room, looking for Peeta. I see a motionless heap in the corner of the room and move towards it. As I get closer, I realize it's Peeta. He's lying so still, I'm sure he's dead. I move closer to assess the damage. Peeta has burns over his chest, legs, and arms. His blonde hair is matted with dirt and blood, just like his face. Only streaks of dried tears clean his face. His wrists and ankles are bloody messes of torn, sliced flesh. His body twitches and I run to him. He's still alive. I turn his face to me. His eyes are shut and his breathing is shallow. I try to shake him awake, but he's unresponsive. He is limp, unconscious. Boggs whispers that we have to get out of here. I pick up Peeta awkwardly. He's not my favorite person in the world, not by a long shot, but my stomach drops when I feel his weight, or lack thereof. He's lighter than Katniss, a bag of bones in my arms. I'm almost sick. Seeing him so close to death makes it more impossible to hate Peeta. He's letting himself get abused and tortured because of Katniss. I can't help but respect that a little, but also feel jealous of it. I would do anything for Katniss. I just haven't gotten the chances Peeta has.

An hour later, Boggs, Peeta, and I are on a hovercraft back to district 13. My eyes are trained on the floor as we ride. Peeta is next to me. He begins to stir. I take one look into his eyes and my blood runs cold. They are foreign. Not the annoyingly innocent eyes I'm used to glaring at, but cold, wild, pain stricken orbs. This isn't Peeta Mellark staring at me.

"Where am I?" he asks in a cold unfamiliar voice. "Where are you taking me?"

"We're bringing you to District 13. We saved you from the Capitol," I explained.

"No," he cries in a panic stricken voice. My eyebrows furrow in confusion.

"You're safe now. We're bringing you to Katniss. She can't lead the revolution unless she's safe." I hate the feel of every word on my tongue, mostly because it's the truth. Katniss needs him. She loves him. I have to admit that even if I can't understand it.

"No," he quivered. "No! I hate Katniss! She's going to kill! This whole thing is her fault! Everything is her fault! She's a mutt! She's a mutt!"

Before Peeta can continue arms lock around him and sedative is injected into him. He drops to the floor of the hovercraft and I stare at him in shock. This isn't Peeta Mellark. This is something made in the Capitol. I speak the words everyone is thinking.

"What did they do to him?"

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews? :) Please. <strong>


End file.
